Airplanes 2
by Forever Jasmine
Summary: New sequel, new drama, new romance. See how strong relationships can be. Tandre/Cabbie
1. Did Angels Decend From Heaven?

**_Hey guys! Here's the premiere of Airplanes 2-the sequel to Airplanes! By your nice reviews, I could tell you guys really like it so I'll continue! _**

**_*Bonus* Trina might get a boyfriend!_**

**_Hope you enjoy, here's the first chappie!_**

* * *

Tori sat at the lunch table, listening to All Around Me by Flyleaf on her iPod, eating her usual salad with the big lettuce.

"Hey, Tori!" Cat chirped as she sat down beside her friend.

"Oh, hey, Cat!" Tori replied, though she caught her off guard.

"What're you listening to?" Cat asked as she put an earpiece in her ear. "Oh I love this song!"

They both began to sing together...

_**Both:"**I can feel you all around me_  
_Thickening the air I'm breathing_  
_Holding on to what I'm feeling_  
_Savoring this heart that's healing_

__

_**Tori:"**Take my hand_  
_I give it to you_  
_Now you own me_  
_All I am_

_**Cat:"**You said you would never leave me_  
_I believe you_  
_I believe_

__

_**Both:"**I can feel you all around me_  
_Thickening the air I'm breathing_  
_Holding on to what I'm feeling_  
_Savoring this heart that's healed _

As the song came to a close, Tori and Cat noticed Andre and Robbie sitting there, mouths half-dropped.

"Wow." Said Andre.

"Did angels decend from Heaven?" Said Robbie in a dreamy voice.

Tori and Cat giggled.

"When did you guys get here?" Tori asked after she and Andre leaned in and kissed.

"Just in time to hear you two." Said Robbie.

"Might I add that was quite impressive." Andre complimented.

"Thanks." Said Cat as Robbie's arm wrapped around her.

"Where's Beck and Jade?" asked Tori.

"They skipped school for the rest of the day." Andre answered.

"Why?"

"What do you think?" He shuddered silently. "You should've seen them the other day. We were hanging out and stuff, right? They thought I wasn't looking and Beck pushed Jade on his bed and started to-"

"OK!" Said Tori. "We don't need to know the details!"


	2. That Memory That Still Haunts Me

**TORI VEGA: _Hanging out w/ Cat and Andre. Andre's doing his thing and Cat's VERY RED!_**

**MOOD: _Excited :D_**

**_

* * *

_**It's after school and everyone's enjoying each other's company. Andre left to go to the bathroom, which left Tori and Cat alone on the couch.

"So," Said Tori with a smile,"you never told me how you and Robbie got together."

"Oh." Cat's smile fell as she remembered that night...

_"Hey, look guys!" Said the guy who had helped her spin the pot. "Either she's gotten SHORTER or we've gotten taller!" He laughed in her face as the rest of them circled around her. Cat felt REALLY uncomfortable._

_One of them sniffed her, laughing. Another squeezed her nose._

_"Hey!" She staggered backward. "That hurt!"_

_"She said it hurts!" He laughed, aiming for her breasts._

_"Stop it!"_

_"You're so cute. Isn't she cute!"_

_"Totally!"_

_"Come here, kitty cat."_

_"I'm Cat!"_

_He sighed. "So cute."_

Robbie was the only one there for her that night...

_"Oh my GOD! CAT! What happened to you?" He took her inside, ignoring his grandmother, and took her in his room. He turned on his lamp. Cat looked around, rubbing her arm, trying to sooth down its throbbing._

_"Cat, talk to me." He nearly pleaded._

_"I-I-" She took a deep breath to control her sobbing. "I-was on m-my way here a-and-" She sniffed-"I r-ran i-nto...th-these guys th-that I met at Venice and...they w-w-w-were drunk a-and th-they...n-nearly r-r-raped me but I g-got away and...ran the rest of the way here."_

_"What?"_

_"Y-yeah...I-"_

_"No, Cat, no..." He walked forward and hugged her gently. She sobbed even harder in his chest._

_"You need to get cleaned up." He pulled away from her and took one of his shirts out of his drawer and gave it to her. "Here, you can wear this. Your pants seemed unbothered."_

_"Thanks, Robbie." She went into the bathroom and took a warm shower, trying to let all her worries wash away..._

_Later..._

_"You remember when we first met Mr. Sikowitz?" She asked._

_"Yeah." He chuckled. "Remember when he hit you with the ball?"_

_"I was just lucky it was plastic."_

He had let her stay the night, dispite his grandmother. She had slept in his arms after they had kissed...

"Well..." Cat began. "Something happened and he was there for me. Things sort of left off from there..."

"C'mon, Cat." Tori begged. "Give me some deets."

"Remember the guys I told you about? The ones I met at Venice?"

"Yep."

"They were drunk and...they tried to...well...they wanted me..." She shuddered. "But I got away and stayed at Robbie's that night."

Tori's mouth dropped. "No way! I thought those guys were nice!"

"I thought so too." Cat frowned.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned it..."

"It's okay, you didn't know."

Andre came downstairs and resumed his spot next to her, his arm wrapped around her.

"What did I miss?" He asked.

Tori didn't look at him. She studied Cat with concern. Cat didn't look at her.

"Is everything okay?" Andre asked again.

"Everything's fine." Cat reassured him. "So what do you guys want to watch?"

"You pick. I don't know." He tried to get Tori's attention. "Tori? Tori, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She lied smoothly. "I'm just caught up in a daydream that's all."

"What was your daydream about?"

Tori bit her lip. She couldn't lie to him. When Cat wasn't looking, she took out her phone and texted something before showing him. Andre read:

_I was talking to Cat about how she and Rob got 2gether. _

_She said these guys at Venice got to her and stuff. She got away and went to Robbie's house. _

_I'll tell you about it l8er._

Andre nodded to her, handing her phone back.

"How about E?" Cat asked abruptly, catching them off guard.

"E's fine." Said Tori. "I'll go get some soda."

"I'll go with you." Said Andre automatically. As he followed her, he took out his phone and texted Robbie.

_Dude, you better get over here._


	3. A Little Happier

Robbie got Andre's text. He immediately texted back:

**Y? is everything alright?**

Then he started to think about Cat-she was over there. He also texted Andre:

**Is Cat ok?**

He began to pace around the room in impatience. If there was something wrong, he needed to get over there. _Now._

"Mamaw, I'm going out!" He called before leaving the house. As he got in his car, he got another text from Andre.

_Everything's fine. Cat's fine. Sorta._

_Tor asked Cat about how u 2 got 2gether _

_and she said how she almost got raped that_

_night. Rite now, she's sorta quiet._

Robbie gulped.

**I'm on my way.**

**

* * *

**

Andre read the text, then turned to Tori.

"He's on his way." He told her.

"Who's on his way?"

It was Cat who asked. She had just walked into the kitchen. Surprisingly, she still wasn't smiling.

"Robbie." Andre told her.

Her eyes brightened a little. "Really? He is?"

"Yeah."

Cat looked slightly happier.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chappie's so short!**

**I think I have writer's block, it's scaring me.**

**I'd appreciate some feedback and some support...**

**:)**


End file.
